Throne of Thunder
|ss=Throne of Thunder loading screen.jpg |caption= |loc=Isle of Thunder |race= |boss= |type=Raid |mists=1 |minilvl=480 Bashiok|date=11-Feb-2013 9:00 AM PST}} Bashiok|date=11 Feb 2013 17:00 GMT}} |level=90 |players=10/25 |key= |bosses= }} Throne of Thunder is the Patch 5.2 raid instance. Emperor Lei Shen, the Thunder King, has returned to wreak his vengeance on Pandaria. It falls to the heroes of the Alliance and the Horde to stop the newly resurrected tyrant and his Zandalari allies in the Throne of Thunder. The Throne of Thunder is a sprawling citadel housing 12 raid encounters, and players that defeat Emperor Lei Shen in Heroic mode can earn the opportunity to face an additional 13th foe, Ra-den. Join the Shado-Pan Assault in their singular drive to see Lei Shen, The Thunder King defeated once and for all, and gain access to impressive Valor reward items. Reputation with this faction can be earned only within the Throne of Thunder raid dungeon. Background Once the young Lei Shen had come of age and commanded his own legions, he announced his intent to awaken the gods. Only his most loyal of followers accompanied him where no mogu had dared tread: into the very heart of the Thundering Mountain, the sacred home of the one the mogu had called their master.Lei Shen What he found was illuminating: the titanic watcher Ra-den, who stood guard over a powerful titan device, the Engine of Nalak'sha. Lei Shen claimed dominion over both.Characters of Warcraft: Lei Shen It is said that he tore out the very heart of the mogu god. And from that hateful act, he gained power over wind and storm. Lei Shen, now calling himself the "Thunder King", declared the Thundering Mountain to be his seat of power and atop its summit he built a majestic and forbidden city.The Sacred Mount Following the Thunder King's death, the new emperor, Dojan Firecrown, moved the capital of the empire from the barren Throne of Thunder to Mogu'shan Palace in the fertile Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Bosses From Dungeon Journal: * * * * * * * * * * * * * optional Areas of Interest Subzones File:WorldMap-ThunderKingRaid1.jpg|Overgrown Statuary File:WorldMap-ThunderKingRaid2.jpg|Royal Amphitheater File:WorldMap-ThunderKingRaid3.jpg|Forgotten Depths File:WorldMap-ThunderKingRaid4.jpg|Roost of Ji-Kun File:WorldMap-ThunderKingRaid5.jpg|Halls of Flesh-Shaping File:WorldMap-ThunderKingRaid6.jpg|Hall of Kings File:WorldMap-ThunderKingRaid7.jpg|Pinnacle of Storms File:WorldMap-ThunderKingRaid8.jpg|Hidden Cell Quests Weekly Weekly raid quests appear in your quest log as you proceed through the raid. Reports indicate they appear before the area you encounter the objective. Presumably one of seven available could appear on each run. * * * * * * * Achievements Media Images Megaera.jpg|Megaera Primordius.jpg|Primordius The Thunder King Raid - part 1.jpg The Thunder King Raid - part 2.jpg The Thunder King Raid - part 3.jpg Throne of Thunder.jpg Video ;Patch 5.2 - Throne of Thunder Raid - Area Preview Courtesy of MMO Champion ;Throne of Thunder - Raid Videos Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Jin'rok_the_Breaker_10_hm|Jin'rok the Breaker 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Horridon_10_hm|Horridon 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Council of Elders 10 hm -DISC Priest PoV-|Council of Elders 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Council of Elders 10 hm -FIRE Mage PoV-|Council of Elders 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Fire-Mage-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Tortos_10_hm|Tortos 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Megaera_10_hm|Megaera 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Ji-Kun_10_hm|Ji-Kun 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Durumu_10_hm|Durumu 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Primordius_10_hm|Primordius 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Animus_10_hm Multiple PoV|Animus 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Multiple-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Iron Qon_10_hm|Iron Qon 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Twin Consorts_10_hm|Twin Consorts 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Lei_Shen_10_hm Multiple PoV|Lei Shen 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Multiple-PoV Eonar-MoP_Blackhand_Throne_of_Thunder_Ra-den_10_hm|Ra-den 10 hm Blackhand-Eonar-EU Disc-Priest-PoV References See also * Isle of Thunder * Thunder King External links }} ;Guides ;News Category:Raids